fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
T-Rex (Species)
T-Rexes are a well known species of dinosaur, as well as one of the most well known parody Kaiju on this wiki. This article is an overview on the species in relation to this wiki. Origins Most T-Rexes hail from Universe 986, a parody universe with strange physics that differ greatly from our own. Characteristics of this universe include the existence of virtually any fictional character known to man in this universe (especially kaiju), the appearance of interdimensional wormholes due to interference by The Wormhole Maker, certain video games having their events mirrored in reality, and of course, the existence of the Kaiju T-Rex. A kaiju with a wide variety of abilities who is also seemingly very knowledgable in regards to events in the multiverse. Members of the Species Note: This section will only cover characters with pages. Universe 986. T-Rex The most well known member of the species, T-Rex is a kaiju that managed to survive the extinction of the dinosaurs, something that isn't really a feat in this universe. T-Rex is a kaiju who maintains a good acting career and has battled the forces of evil on many occasions, most notably the events of T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack!. T-Rex is also mentally insane to a degree, knowing things he really shouldn't about the multiverse, and the fact that Cthulhu was unable to make T-Rex insane due to him already being insane. T-Rex is kinda like that guy who's totally insane but knows everyone and everyone knows him. [[Lady T-Rex|'Lady T-Rex']] T-Rex's waifu, Lady T-Rex is currently the only known female T-Rex, besides the now deceased Grandma Rex, T-Rex's mother. Lady T-Rex is one of T-Rex's closest allies and the two often aid each other in battles against evil. Lady T-Rex is also somehow best friends with Oh Petta, despite both Kaiju being from different universes. [[T-Rex Jr|'T-Rex Jr']] The son of T-Rex and Lady T-Rex, T-Rex Jr is another one of the many kaiju who defend Universe 986 from various threats. T-Rex Jr is not insane like his father, and is generally a good kid, due to T-Rex being a surprisingly good father. [[Santa T-Rex|'Santa T-Rex']] A T-Rex with mystical and Christmas based powers, Santa T-Rex is the equivalent of Santa Claus in Universe 986. He is a friendly and caring Kaiju, especially towards children. Santa T-Rex fights for Christmas and defends the North Pole alongside his trusted ally, Elfeking. [[Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge|'Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge']] T-Rex's brother, formerly known as Rick, Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge is an incredibly edgy T-Rex who is in fact so edgy he was crowned Edgelord Supreme of Universe 986, following the death of Jeff The Killer at the hands of T-Rex. Shadow Rex holds up his title very well, and is incredibly edgy, and able to command legions of edgy teens in battle. He is a force to be reckoned with, but his brother can usually smack some sense into him. [[Evil T-Rex|'Evil T-Rex']] An evil duplicate of T-Rex created through unkown means, Evil T-Rex is a cruel and twisted kaiju who takes joy in being evil and plans to take over the world. Evil T-Rex has few friends, usually because he betrayed and/or killed them. He is a despicable monster who will do anything to achieve world domination. Grandpa Rex/SkeleT-Rex T-Rex's father, SkeleT-Rex was one of many kaiju semi-revived by the mysterious being known as Death T-Rex. Though he was kind as a living kaiju, SkeleT-Rex is a soulless monster who wants nothing more than to kill everything in sight. [[Mecha T-Rex|'Mecha T-Rex']]' and Metal T-Rex' Both of these kaiju are not actual T-Rexes, but robotic duplicates created for various purposes. The original Mecha T-Rex was created by aliens to kill T-Rex, the Earthen version was created by the GDF to kill T-Rex, and Metal T-Rex was created by Dr. PIngas to kill T-Rex and Twin Tail. [[Death T-Rex|'Death T-Rex']] Death T-Rex is very different from all other T-Rexes, as although he takes on the physical from of a T-Rex, Death T-Rex is a much different being. He is the Lord of Death in Universe 986 and has various strange powers such as reviving the dead. [[Space T-Rex |'Space T-Rex' ]] Space T-Rex is an extraterrestrial clone of T-Rex, and T-Rex's equivalent of Godzilla's clone, SpaceGodzilla. Space T-Rex is generally quite villainous and works to achieve his own ends regardless of any "allies" or obstacles. Space T-Rex was previously considered to be possibly more powerful than T-Rex, until T-Rex attained a variety of overpowered super forms. Silver The T-Rex A T-Rex from the future, much of Silver T-Rex's past/our future is shrouded and mystery. What we do know is convoluted beyond comprehension. Starting out as an enemy of T-Rex, Silver T-Rex later became an ally of T-Rex, and hangs around to this day. However T-Rex somewhat avoids him when possible. [[Alien T-Rex|'Alien T-Rex']] A hybrid of T-Rex and a Xenomorph, Alien T-Rex is another one of T-Rex's many clones, and a recurring enemy to the semi-heroic Kaiju. [[Rex|'Rex']] Although referred to by fans as "T-Rex In Name Only" and technically being a mutated Alligator, Rex is still sorta kinda a T-Rex, and should be mentioned here by technicality. Bootleg T-Rex A Chinese bootleg of T-Rex that went completely insane and became a psychopathic murder following discovering that he is a bootleg. Bootleg T-Rex may technically not be a T-Rex, but due to the nature of his creation and such, is worth mentioning on this page. Recently, he was deleted from this wiki after being deemed not worth keeping around, in an attempt to lessen the amount of Parody Kaiju on the wiki. However, he can be found on Cdrzillafanon Wiki and in a sandbox page, which will remain here in case the character makes any further appearances. Other Fiction Barundabagungasaurus Universe Similarly to how Barundabagungasaurus exists in Universe 986, there is a version of T-Rex in Barundabagungasurus's universe that is nearly identical to his Universe 986 counterpart. [[G-Rex|'G-Rex']] Similar to Death T-Rex, G-Rex is a radically different being from other T-Rexes due to not being an actual T-Rex. G-Rex is instead a living universe with some resemblance to T-Rex. Universe 1000 T-Rex exists in this universe but his role is currently unknown as FMK: The Movie is not out yet. The creature Indomiscoobfanon also bears some resemblance to him. Universe 4591 Normal T-Rexes exist in this universe and were competition to Godzilla's species before the extinction of the dinosaurs. Additionally, the Universe 986 T-Rex will venture to this universe in an episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Universe 666 Although lacking a native version of T-Rex, the original is set to make an appearance in this universe, aiding Jefferey and that universe's Oh Pi in combating a villainous threat. It should be noted that this team up also takes place because Jeffery, T-Rex, and Oh Pi are widely considered the most powerful/overpowered characters on the wiki. Trivia * Obviously, this page was inspired by the Ohpinian page. However, unlike Oh Pi, T-Rex has considerably fewer other dimensional counterparts and there are considerably more members of his species in his own universe. Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Species Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Universe 1000 Category:Universe 4591 Category:Cdrzillafanon's other pages Category:Races